borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:XPhoenix777
Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:XPhoenix777 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JoePlay (Talk) 04:14, October 19, 2009 Admin offer Hi Phoenix. I saw your discussions in the forum and noticed you said you have prior wiki editing experience, which is evidenced by your contributions. I also noticed the link on your userpage for your web design company (looks good!), and I saw that you linked to the wiki in a tweet. So because of those points, and because you're obviously a big fan of the game (me too, I have it pre-ordered on Steam), I wanted to ask if you would be interested in an admin position on the wiki. I promoted a user to admin last month, but he hasn't made an edit in about 4 weeks, and the wiki needs at least one active admin. When you've made your decision, just drop me a message on my talk page. JoePlay (talk) 20:39, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Done. Thanks for accepting the offer. The only suggestion I have is to continue communications with the community to discuss important issues such as what's being talked about in that forum thread. I'm logged in Monday thru Friday (and sometimes weekends), so if you ever have any questions, feel free to ask. Of course, I'll still be helping to improve the wiki, but since I have other wikis to work on also, it's good to have active admins. :-) JoePlay (talk) 23:19, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Xbox live GT Hey, if you ever wanna play on Borderlands come give me shout. My gamertag is overload5599. I waited at gamestop till midnight to pick up Borderlands. Haha, so yea if you feel like playing tell me. also congrats on becoming an admin! Re: Achievements Page "Great job on working with the achievements! If you haven't already, look at the 1.21 Gigawatts page to follow a similar format. Thanks for taking care of the vandalism too! - XPhoenix777 17:13, October 20, 2009 (UTC) " Thank you, took me a while to figure out how to revert the vandalism since I couldn't click "undo" I just had to go into an old page and click "save" :) I'm planning on doing the rest of the achievements in the same way as 1.21gigs was done, I was also thinking about adding a Bronze/Silver/Gold trophy info on the main achievements page :) --Alexandersig 17:18, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Fresh off the bus...and stumped So I'm in the the intro section following the bot into town but nothings happening. The bot just sits in front of a shack door nearby a save station and across from the shop which isn't open. I tried saving and restarting to see if I could get a different response to no success. Have any advice on this?-- 02:15, October 21, 2009 (UTC)U-Daddy Delete your saved data then when you do it again dont get behind the claptrap, always stay with it. Re: Some Admin Privileges "I see you really know your way around and have some great contributions. I can swing some admin privileges your way if you would like. You have some great ideas as to running the wiki, and some wonderful contributions. Let me know, but no rush on your response! - XPhoenix777 07:47, October 21, 2009 (UTC) " Thanks you, nice to know my work is appreciated :) I'd love to have admin privileges :) Re: Welcome to Administration Thanks a lot, look forward to working with you too :) Online multiplayer? Is there an online deathmatch, how many people can play, and is it only when you have 2 people in your group? :There is co-op to work together, with up to 3 other people. You can duel each other or you can go to the arena and play some quick last man standing matches. But no set team battles like team death match or capture the flag. While it is not there now, I cannot be certain they won't add more arenas later in DLC or expansions. - XPhoenix777 21:15, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Ahem The European release date's haven't been mentioned in the news section. Keep in mind that there ARE other places in the world than just America. Weapons Hiya, Just a quick thought in regards to the weapons section, rather than listing all the weapons (or random weapons)(because there's a bazillion of them lol) perhaps it might me worth listing the effects for each weapon and possibly some blurb about why to use this weapons, strengths and draw backs E.G. Shotgun's have a 'Ride the wave' effect which fires blue pellets that 'wave' across the ground Strengths: Good damage Weaknesses: have to be very close or lucky in how the pellets fly Cheers, Dudibob 10:53, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey, so it seems Category:Rocket Launcher is the incorrect weapon category. I changed it to Category:Projectile gun since that is what the game uses. Otherwise the current Category:Grenade_Launcher category is also probably going to be eliminated. The ones in it are probably just shotguns or combat rifles it seems. --Slyrat 19:58, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Otherwise, Dudibob, the descriptions can go in the weapon sub-categories. Having the ability to put the individual weapons in should be possible if people want to. The ability to get jpg captures of the guns with the pc version will make that more common and easy. Having the categories set up correctly before then will make it easier. --Slyrat 13:10, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :As I have said before, weapon categories are fine, since there are base weapons that get random stats (like shotguns have a set amount of manufacturers and models). Therefore weapon categories are fine. Pistols are fine to cover Repeaters and Revolvers, since the game classifies them as such. Now damage types can be limited to one page as well as possible randomizations, since all the weapons can get them in some form or another. - XPhoenix777 17:39, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey, so I uploaded a few of the jpg files that the pc version creates when you right click then choose export. Here is an example: VRR5 XX Fearsome Sniper. Anyway, check it out. --Slyrat 17:00, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :I also recently added a section in the Walkthrough that explains how to do the item image export on the pc version. Is that the right place Vandalism How do we delete pages that are clearly not meant to contribute? Just saw this in the update history of my home page: Sera Guardian. --Slyrat 14:40, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Also, user 139.142.32.122 seems to be here only to create vandalism at the moment... --Slyrat 14:56, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Blocked and will look at and delete spam pages marked for deletion. - XPhoenix777 17:32, October 22, 2009 (UTC) yo what is up important stuff Donatello27 14:23, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I found a glitch type thing where you can continuously loot and earn money. I have a feeling that there will be a few patches released come the pc release this coming Monday. --Slyrat 15:19, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I know there will be patches soon. They generally release a game, watch for whats broken, then fix it with a patch... it just is based on how long it takes Microsoft to ok the patch. That unregistered person that just changed the weapon page was actually me, my auto sign in must have disabled itself, well you are running a good place here, keep it up! and if there is anything else you think i could help with just ask cant we just be rid of them cant we just get rid of the old weapons the ones taken from old screenshouts from before the art change the ones with basic looking stats table :We want the basic stats tables because we are cataloging the base guns. But we need to replace the images that are old. - XPhoenix777 15:37, October 26, 2009 (UTC) New main page design Heya Phoenix. I just wanted to link you to Forum:Frontpage Changing where I just posted a new comment regarding the new main page design. JoePlay (talk) 22:20, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Can you message where you found the 10 Thunder Storm.I've een looking for it since I found my first Eridian gun.Please help. The VRR5 XX Fearsome Sniper Hello, i have a lvl 14 Mordecai and i'm wondering how you get the VRR5 XX Fearsome Sniper? Is it by quest rewards, from stores or do you have to find it? Cheers That was just something I found while playing. I was trying out the image export for the items and chose that as one for creating a page for. If the page doesn't mention a required drop place it usually means it is just a randomly generated weapon. It was a nice sniper at the time though. --Slyrat 17:33, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey i made a article called platform for people to connect on there platforms and become friends but i mean it to be on that menu on the left but it isnt and i dont know how to get it that way. RfA for LobStoR Please see thread at Forum:RfA for LobStoR. Thanks, 12:08, November 23, 2009 (UTC)